


Making Me Love You

by Archives_R_Us (RathianBaby)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/Archives_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris always had a thing for the Diva's champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Me Love You

You weren't too pleased when McMahon had named Jericho general manager of Smackdown for a month. Though things were going to get more interesting around the place. As long as everything was still intact when Vickie came back, all would be well.

"Chris!?" You called, making your way down the hall dressed in your ring gear.

No answer, but you assumed that he was in the GM's office. Quietly making your way there, you adjusted the Diva's title on your shoulder; it was starting to weigh your right shoulder down.

Seeing the door marked 'General Manager's Office', you gently pushed open the door, casually entering the room. "Knock knock!" You stated upon walking in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss [Name]; the Diva's champion," Jericho spoke, leaning back against the rolling chair he was sitting in. A smirk could be seen on his lips while he watched you. The man was sporting a suit as well, and you agreed that he looked pretty dapper wearing it.

You rolled your eyes at his teasing tone of voice, "Whatever Jericho, but what I need to know is why you booked me in a bra and panties match against AJ Lee." You hissed, nearly slamming both hands down on the brown table.

"Easy sweetie, at least you're not defending the title tonight," Chris spoke, "I talked Vickie out of the title match. We can't have you loosing that belt now can we?"

You nodded slowly, truth be told, Y2J was your ticket into this business, and the only reason why you were champion instead of the other girls.

"Fine, but if I lose, you're in big trouble, and we won't be going on a 'jog' for a month." You warned.

Chris pouted, but accepted your vendetta; he had to make sure you won. A man like him could never go an entire month without sex, it would be too much for him to handle.

Still, the match was set, and you were up next to go. The match didn't last long, and you quickly stripped Alicia Fox of her dignity, and clothes. Once you were backstage, you found that Jericho was waiting for you.

"Congrats on the win," he spoke.

You couldn't help but grin at him, "Alright, you can come over later," you spoke, knowing that things were going to get pretty wild after Smackdown went off the air.

Once you made it back to your home in Tampa, you decided to fix yourself up for when Jericho arrived. Trying to find your best lingerie to put on for him. Hearing a knock on the door, you quickly slipped on a robe to meet him at the front door. You had a plan, but knowing how coy Jericho could be; he might have you out of your panties before you could get to him first.

Opening the door, you were greeted by Mr. Jericho himself. "Well, didn't think you were going to show up.." You spoke, placing a hand on your hip as you kept your cool, pretending not to be interested in the man.

Jericho grinned coyly before letting himself into your home. "This is a nice place you've got here, I didn't know," he spoke, looking around at the stuff you had. Stopping by the comfy couch you had, he put his hand on it, feeling its fabric. "Well, we wouldn't have to use your bed, the couch would work perfectly." You heard him mumble just loud enough for you to hear.

Making your way over, you glared a bit at the man. "And what's that supposed to mean??" You questioned.

"Oh nothing, we could sit down and talk some more," Jericho prodded, sitting down himself. You joined him on the couch as you toyed with your own robe, gently opening it a bit so Chris could see a small part of your lingerie. Hoping that if he was hot and bothered enough, he would leave for the rest of the night.

The talking didn't last that long, and you found yourself lip-locked with the sandy blonde - tongues fighting for dominance as Jericho pushed you down onto the couch. Your robe was tossed to the side as he moved to leave kisses on your exposed neck.

"Your skin is so soft" Chris purred in your ear, gently nipping the flesh on your neck.

You winced lightly when Chris broke the skin in your neck, claiming you as his as he licked the small wound. Every little touch of his drove you wild, judging by the look on his face; you could tell he was enjoying your squirming figure under his own body.

"[Name], I want all of you..." He hummed in your ear.

"Take me," you whispered lustfully.

Feeling the bottoms of your lingerie slip off, Chris slid himself into you. It hurt just a little bit, but the pain was soon replaced by pleasure as Chris thrust in and out of you. Deep down, you still weren't sure if you wanted this, but it felt so right to you.

After a few more moments of pure bliss and other amazing feelings, both you and Chris climaxed together, your nails digging into his back as he buried his face into your shoulder.

Panting lightly, Chris rolled over, allowing yourself to lie on top of his chest. "Well, that was a lot more than I expected. Does this mean we're a couple now?" You asked, a hint of teasing in your voice.

"If you mean a relationship outside of wrestling, then that's _us_ babe." Chris responded, kissing the top of your head as the two of you relaxed. Of course he was going to spend the night at your place for the rest of the night. And just maybe you would tell a few of your close friends that you got to sleep with the famous Chris Jericho; who was now your boyfriend.


End file.
